Cyborg
by Techno Kitty1
Summary: When Rose Potter bumps into Harry at midnight, her whole world changes. Will she be able to handle Hogwarts, keep her identity hidden and still learn? And will she EVER learn a spell to make her human? Athletic!Harry Smart!Harry Idiot!Ron Kind!Hermione Manipulative!Dumbledore Sibling!Harry


Rose Potter mentally cursed as the tiny rusted metal cube in her hand short-circuited, sparks bouncing off the sides. Wires fell over her raggedy bedclothes, staining the rough fabric with oil. Lots of her experiments had failed since she lost her right hand. When attempting to attach another robotic hand to her wrist after her old one had been damaged she had fried the nerve endings so badly it refused to take another hand. That probably needs some explaining. Rose's body held at some places rusted metal plates, wires everywhere and even a glass eye. Luckily the oily control panel held feedback of excessive energy from her childhood which she could replicate using a device made out of old racing cars of the boy who uses the room outside hers. This meant she could temporally create the results of a spell. Of course, she could upload memories from her childhood onto a hard-drive, but

when she was a baby she couldn't talk, never yet operate a computer!

Rose supposed her parents had brought her here, to this miserable place of hunger and abuse because of her robotic parts, yet still she longed for a true family to take her in. As far as she could gather, two other children lived here, but as she had learned to talk at nine she still wasn't quite up to speed on the world around her.

A loud, rumbling noise filled the room, breaking her train of thought. The Dursleys were asleep. Slowly, she inched open the door and slipped out into the night. Rose gathered up some of the many broken toys littering the floor of the room. She heaved the pile of broken technology in her arms into her room, cringing as one fell to the floor with a loud bang. After she had taken in new parts she swept the wires off her bed into a bin and walked downstairs. When she arrived at the kitchen she ran to a cardboard box holding the big purple man's drills, opened it, stole a drill and flew back up the stairs...

BANG! Rose tumbled down the stairs from the force of the collision. Groaning, she looked up at the young boy blocking her path.

"Who are you?" Rose knew that voice. It came from the boy downstairs.

" How am I supposed to know?" She grumbled."You downstairs people.'Oh,oh, I'm so badly treated! I don't get enough sweets, I have one less present than last year!' Some people don't have names you know!"

" For goodness sake, I live in a cupboard!"

" I live in a _wall!_"

"I have to pretend to be dumb!"

" I couldn't speak 'till I was nine!"

" I'm bullied at school!"

"**I don't know what school is!**"

The boy went silent. "You really don't?" he whispered. At Rose's glare he sat

down heavily on the staircase.

"Perhaps," he whispered, "Perhaps I can teach you?"

That night was the first of many, where the boy( apparently Harry Potter) and Rose (whom he named Abigail Potter because they were like siblings) gathered and studied subjects. Harry, personally, was fascinated by her robot parts seemingly as much as Abigail was of the outside world.

The day Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived, the duo made a plan to hide Abigail in some kind of hidden room they would research with books from a magic bookshop. Two days later Rubus Hagrid arrived.

" Hello. I'm Rubus Hagrid, Hogwarts Grounds-keeper and keeper of keys. I'm here to see Harry Potter?" The man was enormous. A giant came to mind. A silky onyx goatee dripped from the bottom of his face and he dressed in black with a large black trench coat clearly layered with pockets from the inside, a red tie and a freshly ironed shirt. Black neatly combed hair reached his chin and he owned highly polished Italian patent leather shoes.

" I am Harry Potter," Harry muttered uncertainly as Rubus's astonished look."Why?"

" Did you receive your letter?"at Harry's nod he said, " I am here to escort you to Diagon Alley. Shall we alert your guardians?"

Techno Kitty

/\_/\

l_:_:_l

l l ( (

l_l _) )


End file.
